


Jaylos Week : Friday - Getting Caught Dating

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Week [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Adorable Fluffiness, Angst, Coming Out, Dark, Jay is scared, Jaylos Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, PDA, Referenced sexy times happening at the end kinda, Swearing, jaylos, then is brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm a day late, but I will try and post the Saturday fic as well. Carlos gets frustrated with Jay denying they aren't a couple and Jay finally fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylos Week : Friday - Getting Caught Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. It's is also a sequel for day 2 (bullying/protection) but can be read as a standalone. Kudos and comments are really appreciated, so please do that if you want! Enjoy!

Jaylos Week : Friday - Getting Caught Dating

The first time anybody found out about Jay and Carlos was the day after the whole Aziz situation, but at least the first people to find out we're their other best friends. Mal and Evie.

Jay and Carlos were awoken by girly, high pitched screaming and the clicking of a camera. Carlos tried to sit up, but Jays heavy arm pinned him down and kept him in place. Carlos saw Evie and Mal giggling and snapping pictures with every passing second.

"Jay. We have some explaining to do..." Carlos spoke groggily.  
"Let them see, I don't care. Your voice is sexy of a morning y'know that, Carlos." Jay commented nonchalantly as if the girls weren't standing in the centre of their room squealing.  
"So... When did this happen?" Evie jumped up and down on their bed to get the attention of the two boys.  
"Last night." Carlos relied still flayed from Jays comments.  
"You guys already fucked, wow how thirsty are you?" Mal finally piped up from out of nowhere.  
"Mal!" Both Jay and Carlos reacted to Mal with a shout and a throw of a pillow.  
"What! I'm just saying what everybody else is thinking." Mal laughed in between nudges from her girlfriend and dodging flying pillows.  
"Ignore her. Anyway how did it happen?"  
"Aziz thought it would be funny to seriously injure Carlos, obviously unknowing that my fists would soon become acquainted with his face," Jay paused as he saw Evie's expression flood with shock, sadness and slight anger; Evie didn't look deadly, but when you anger her the beast will be released from its cage and you just have to hope you get out alive. "So anyway, I brought Carlos back here and cleaned him up. After that I promised that I would never let anybody hurt him while I'm still breathing and it kind of just happened." Jay finished and the seriousness was evident in his voice. At some point in the conversation, Jay had gone from looking at Evie to gazing lovingly at Carlos while intertwining their hands together and the other hand rested on his hips.  
"I think we should leave and give you two some time to... Y'know do what you need too." Evie interrupted with a wink to Carlos while leading the purple headed girl away from the scene.  
"But Babe, I wanna watch them make out and be lovesick puppies." Mal's pout put Evie to shame in that moment.  
"Why do you want to watch them make out?" Evie asked genuinely curious at Mal's statement.  
"It would be hot. I mean look at them!" Jay just shrugged with a smirk on his face.  
"Come on, we're leaving. Have fun you guys!" Evie continued to drag the shorter girl out of the room.  
"Bye, Girlies!" Jay called back jokingly.  
"Use protection!" Carlos heard Mal shout from down the hall. Jay and Carlos spent the rest of the day hanging out in bed and making out until they eventually drifted to sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks, Carlos became more and more frustrated with Jay not wanting to show his affection with Carlos in public. Sure Carlos couldn't force him to, but Carlos really wanted everybody to know the truth. Every time somebody asked if they were dating Jay would retract from Carlos and denied that he would ever look at the freckled teen which struck Carlos in his heart. On this particular day Carlos was just having the worst day: failing a science test, getting tackled constantly in Tourney and Aziz glaring into his soul as usual.

"Hey, guys!" Chad greeted cheerily, he and the rotten four had became quite close ever since the coronation.  
"Hey!" The four welcomed the prince. Chad suspiciously looked at Carlos and Jay wondering if they'd gotten together yet.  
"Are you two together yet you're driving us all nuts." Chad laughed out, but stopped when he saw Carlos' eyes sadden and Jays face plastered with shock. He saw similar expressions from Mal and Evie and Mal gestured that she would tell him later.  
"Uh- n-no. Why would I even what to be with Carlos? I mean look I-I'm not... G-gay!" Jay exclaimed practically pushing Carlos away.  
"Okay... Jay calm down it was just a joke."  
"I've got to go guys." Carlos spoke solemnly and softly as the tears welled up in his eyes before he stood up and almost ran out of the cafeteria.  
"Way to go, Jay." Mal spat at the tanned teen venom lacing her voice. She grabbed Evie and walked out following Carlos.  
"Oh my god, I need to fix this." Jay whispered to himself.  
"Jay, is there anything I can do to help?" Chad offered not really knowing what to do.  
"I keep doing this to him. I love him, but I keep fucking up." Jay ranted mostly talking to himself.  
"Jay?" Chad was beginning to get worried about the boy in front of him.  
"Look, Chad. I've got to go and make this up to him." Jay said excited with the idea that just sparked in his mind.  
"Okay, what just happened?" Chad was left lonely sitting on the table riddled with people only mere minutes ago.

"Carlos, please open up honey." Evie remained calm while talking to Carlos despite fearful of what the younger might try and do.  
"Carlos, get your ass out here now before I break down this fucking door! Don't think I won't!" Mal shrieked at Carlos not realising he had just started opening the door before she started screaming at him forcing him to shut it again. They soon saw Jay jogging up the halls tears tracking his face.  
"Let me try."  
"You screw up anymore with this kid I will kill you, Jayden." Evie threatened seriously.  
"I've got a way to make it up to him."  
"We'll see you later and if you haven't fixed whatever internal struggles you're having that is hurting Carlos, you better start running." Mal also threatened him.  
"I've got this. Carlos... Baby, please open the door." Silence. "Listen I know I've been fucking up, but if you come with me I'll show you how much you mean to me." Jay waited. One. Two. Three. The door eventually creeped open and the sight broke Jays heart. Carlos eyes were puffy and red, his hair was messy, his shirt was drenched in tears.  
"Come on." Jay held his hand out.  
"Why should I?" Carlos crossed his arms over his chest, his stubbornness shining through.  
"You trust me don't you?" Jay asked softly.  
"Of course-"  
"Then trust me now." Jay said sternly.  
"Okay..." Carlos spoke sounding defeated. Jay send a quick text to Mal telling her and Evie to meet them in the cafeteria.

Once the couple arrived back at the cafeteria hand in hand, Carlos felt Jay tense and attempted to remove his hand from the warmth of Jays own, but Jay kept his hand in place.  
"Not this time." He smiled at the younger before hopping onto a table.

"Hey, everybody!" All eyes stared at Jay in wonder. "I just have to get this off my chest else my relationship won't last." Vague whispers echoed around the otherwise silent cafeteria. "I'm gay and I am in a romantic relationship with my best friend, Carlos de Vil." Gasps now erupted around the room including Carlos, Mal and Evie. "I have been afraid to tell anybody as my father beat me senseless after finding out I was gay, he used to beat me until I agreed that I liked girls. I have never told anybody else, but Carlos, Mal and Evie that I was gay in fear that I would face the abuse that I had from my father for 10 years." The tears pricked at Jay, but he fought them. "I believed that I could never love myself until I found Carlos. He changed my perspective on everything and with time I began to love not only myself, but him as well. When I'm with Carlos, my life is complete and that is why I have to face my fears in order to save my friendship and my relationship. My name is Jay and I am in love with and been dating for many weeks my best friend Carlos de Vil." When Jay finished his proclamation the whole cafeteria started cheering and applauding him. Jay hopped off the table and stumbled over to Carlos his legs shaking still.  
"Jay, you didn't have to do that-"  
"Yes I did. I don't want to lose you Carlos. You are the love of a my life and my best friend, you taught me how to love myself. I love you so much, Baby I'm so sorry for hurting you because I was hurting inside."  
"I forgive you, Jay. I love you too, Babe." Carlos pulled Jay in for a kiss and it felt like their first again: clumsy, yet passionate and fierce and the students remaining cheered once more. Jay moved his hands down to Carlos' ass and the other responded with arching his back and moaning. Jay pulled away before it got too explicit for the public.  
"Well, Jay I guess you really love Carlos to do this for him." Chad said while he was passing by the couple.  
"Jay, we are so proud of you." Evie grinned.  
"Yeah, you really would do anything for Carlos." Mal complimented Jay which meant she was extremely proud of his bravery and courage to expose something about himself that nobody else knew to show Carlos he loved him.  
"You could say that." Jay laughed back, happier now he'd come out.  
"Jay, that was really brave. I didn't know you went through that on the isle, I should've known." Carlos interrupted.  
"It's not you're fault, it's my fathers." Jay held Carlos' face in his hands showing he meant what he was saying.  
"I love you so much, Jay." Carlos repeated pulling Jay down for another kiss.  
"I love you too, Carlos. Let's go finish off what we started earlier." Jay mumbled into the others mouth and soon they were both gone hand in hand not a care in the world. Now that everybody knew their secret, they felt as if they could conquer the world. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments really motivate me!


End file.
